The One That Got Away
by Bella Auburn
Summary: A prequel to when Jasper joined Alice and the CUllens


The One That Got Away…

It was my turn to choose someone to change. I was roaming the streets of a big city in Texas. You may think that all there was to do was bite. That was not true. It's almost an art. You have to observe someone for days, even a week. If they fit your list of characteristics you may change them… if they don't you walk away. I had been following a young woman for the past few days.

She was your typical southern belle. Long, red hair that waved to the middle of her back. Pale skin littered with caramel colored freckles. Bright blue eyes, the color of the sky on a sunny day. If I was still human, I would've corded her just because of her beauty. But her beauty wasn't all that drew me to her. It was her personality. She met my list.

Guarded

Smart

Quick

Young

Strong willed

Charming

Fast learning

…And loyal.

The first time I'd seen her, she was beating the snot out of man for calling her friend fat. Though she was guarded she was not entirely heartless. I had learned that she was a fierce friend even though she only had five. What made her even more of a candidate was the fact that she no parents or siblings. She was on her own.

I followed her around the corner only to discover she was standing there waiting.

"Why are you following me?" she asked angrily.

My eyes widened as did hers. She saw how red they were.

"Because, I need you." I stated stepping toward her.

She stumbled back and gripped the lid of a trashcan for balance.

"Stay away." She growled picking up the lid of the trashcan and shielding herself.

"I've been watching you, Grace Dawes. Or what is it Miriam calls you? Gracie? Or what about what the store clerk calls you? Gracelyn." I said flitting in front of her.

She dropped the trashcan lid in surprise and picked up a board instead. She took a swing at me.

"Get back!" she hissed.

"Or what about what you call yourself when you visit your parent's graves? Gracie-Anne." I said.

She took another swing at me.

"Stay away, or I will hit you. I mean it!" she yelled.

"Oh, I have no doubt. I saw you beat up that boy. The one who insulted your friend. That's one of the many reasons I've chosen you." I replied.

She swung the plank again and this time I grabbed it.

"Chose me? Chose me for what?" she asked putting her fists up.

I stepped towards her and gently placed my hands over her fists. If I had learned one thing from Maria, it was that seduction was a very powerful tool. Her posture relaxed as I stepped closer.

"Chose you to come with me." I whispered.

Her bright, blue eyes stared at me interestedly.

"To live forever… with me." I said slowly.

The curious look in her blue eyes faded into fury. She pulled her fists out from under my hands and slapped my face. I felt nothing, but I could tell she was rather strong. She clutched her hand in pain then looked back to my red eyes. Many emotions pulsed off of her, but there was no fear.

"What are you?" she asked backing against the alley wall.

I couldn't let this one escape. I took a step towards her and she maintained her defensive crouch against the wall.

"What you'll soon be." I replied.

Swiftly I pushed her away from the wall and slipped behind her. One hand resting on her shoulder, the other caressing her neck. I placed my lips by her ear and began to whisper in a seductive tone.

"Haven't you ever wanted to live forever, Gracelyn Dawes?"

Her whole body relaxed in my embrace and I felt her slowly begin to trust me.

"That's it… Give in…" I breathed.

To my deep surprise I enjoyed this. Holding her in my arms. It felt very normal with Gracelyn, despite my abnormality. I let my lips brush her neck and she shivered with pleasure.

"So, what do you say, Grace? Do you want to live forever? Never fear death?" I asked quietly.

She didn't answer. She just stood in my arms limply.

"That must be a yes." I replied softly brushing a fiery lock off her neck.

Before she could say anything else, my teeth were in her neck. She let out a scream of pain. That was nothing yet. She hadn't realized that the venom was about to hit her veins. Then the real pain would begin. I caught her as she fell backwards into my arms and writhed. Now she felt it.

The most horrible scream imaginable was emitted from her mouth. I had never heard a cry of agony quite so loud. Then she was silent. Her teeth were clenched and she was doing her best not to scream. I'd yet to see that either. She was impressing me more and more each second.

"Ms. Dawes, allow me to take you to your new home." I said picking her up.

She was in too much pain to protest.

When we reached the barn, Grace was still writhing in pain. Maria told me to take her some place where the recruits could not see her. She didn't want them unfocused. I hid her up in the top section of the barn where they kept the chicken feed.

I couldn't bring myself to leave her side. She was arching in unnatural angles and grunting and groaning so loud it was almost a scream. It was hard to bear. Tears rolled down her cheeks and I found myself wiping them away. Never, had I lamented changing someone so much. It was sad seeing those electric blue eyes fade to red black. Soon enough, they'd be all red.

I would miss those most. The eyes of Gracelyn Dawes.

"It'll be over soon." I lied.

She had at the least, a day left.

"Y-y-you lie." She said between sobs.

"What?" I asked ludicrisouly.

"You l-lie. You looked up-up and t-t-to the left. Th-that means your l-lying." Grace gasped.

She impressed me once more. I was not expecting her to be so clever. I just saw her as a tough girl who could tempt any southern man into her arms. I knew she was smart, but I didn't think she could read people so well. Would she have my power when she was finished with all this pain?

"I'll be back shortly." I said solemnly.

Lithely, I leapt from the rafters to the floor where Maria stood waiting.

"Jasper…" she said.

'Suspicion', emitted from her.

I caressed her cheek and she pulled away.

"You're falling for her aren't you?" she spat.

It was true, but I'd never admit it. I raised a blond brow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Gracelyn. You're falling in love with her." She said slapping me.

I turned my to her and focused.

'Calming…' I inflicted.

She looked at me and glared.

"Quit, Jasper. You don't love me anymore. You love that newborn." Maria growled turning her back to me.

I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. My chin resting on her shoulder. Her arms remained crossed angrily.

"Never. Never in love with her. She has given me nothing. You have given me everything." I breathed in her ear.

She turned her head slightly.

"You mean that?"

"Every word, Maria." I said.

Slowly, she turned around so my arms were laced around her waist. She molded her body to mine and put her hands against my chest.

"Oh, Jasper." She gasped.

Quickly she pressed her lips to mine. Her tongue danced with mine and we gripped each other tightly, moaning. After about five minutes she released me and flitted away with a lick of her lips.

I stood there and unbuttoned my vest, my arms folded. Did I really mean what I'd said to Maria? Or was she right? Was I in love with Grace? Was that why I cared so much? All I knew was that two people now had complete control over me. Maria, who I barely knew, and Grace Dawes, whom I knew everything about…


End file.
